poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Shadow Hoopa/Hoopa Summons Lugia
Here is the scene where Shadow Unbound Hoopa awakes and Hoopa summons Lugia to fight it in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Meray runs to Serena while she's picking up the pieces of the prison bottle) Meray: The bottle! Serena: Here. Shade: It broke. Jake the Dog: This is bad. Private: '''Not good. '''Marine: So now what? Gumball: What is that? Starlow: I don't know? Chilbo: '''Is that a evil shadow cloud? '''Spyro: Looks like we're about to find out. (The darkness spread around Team Rocket's balloon and then it stops in front of the heroes as it begins to transform it opens it's eyes reveal to be Unbound Hoopa) Primus: It's finally here! Vulk: Is that? Princess Bubblegum: What the zip?! Zorch: Another Hoopa? Flain: (In Wreck it Ralph's voice) No, way! Tai Kamiya: No way! Agumon: Yikes! Eileen: Oh, my gosh! Musa: I don't know what happens,but that doesn't sounds good. Thomas: Bust my buffers! Percy: What on earth?! Cynder: What? Finn the Human: What the? Mordecai: What the? Davis Motomiya: You have got to be kidding me! CJ: What the heck is another Hoopa doing here? Meray: What's that? Baraz: The fury. Ash Ketchum: The fury? Gordon: Fury? Matt Ishida: What do you mean the fury? Flamzer: '''Who is that?! '''Guilmon: Why is there another Hoopa here? Norbert: '''It has a shadow in it! '''Omi: '''I don't like that Shadow! '''Dojo Kanojo Cho: It's pure evil! Baraz: The true form of the power that's trying to control Hoopa. The anger from being imprisoned for hundred years. Biyomon: True form of the power? Gomamon: What do you mean by that? Meray: Oh no, Does that mean the anger was trying to take over the real Hoopa? even thought it was once Hoopa's own power!? Gordon: Why would the anger want to take over the real Hoopa? Baraz: The anger's trying to become the real Hoopa. Hoopa, yet not Hoopa. It's a shadow of Hoopa. Bowser: Yes it is the shadow of Hoopa. Izzy Izumi: So that's the evil shadow that was in the Prison Bottle. Whoever touches the bottle it will possesse you. Adagio Dazzle: '''And it will kill you all. For all the powers we want. '''Bubbles: That sounds bad! Dojo Kanojo Cho: Really bad! Meowth: Something different about that lung. James: Let's make it ours. Unbound Hoopa: RAH!!! (Team Rocket screams in terror as Unbound Hoopa opens his arms and one of the rings comes off of his wrist the shadow of Hoopa punches the balloon to the Ring transporting Team Rocket to a different location) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Inuyasha: Darn it Team Rocket! Mordecai: Dude! They were trying to give us trouble! Wuzzo: Yeah! Tai Kamiya: What the heck is with you? Raimundo: Just be glad there out of the way, man! Ping Pong: '''And we're sick and tired of this! '''Rika Nonaka: Yeah. I hate Team Rocket! Krader: Now it's not time for that! Unbound Hoopa: Hoopa! Gabumon: We have to deal with that evil Hoopa. Matt Ishida: You're right, buddy. Fear: (Scared) I'm scared of Shadows!! Shadow: '''Don't get scared Fear, We know what to do! '''Vaka-Waka: Yeah, We must escape from this Hoopa shadow! Darwin: '''Good idea! '''Terra: No, we have to fight! Omi: Let's do this! Kimiko: '''Got it! '''Rainbow Dash: Let's go! Izzy Izumi: But it's impossible how are we suppose to stop it? Meta Knight: It's going to kill us all! Baraz: Are you going to go wild?! Like you did a hundred years ago?! (The shadow Hoopa looks at the Confined Hoopa) Unbound Hoopa: Disappear! Hoopa: No! Hoopa wouldn't disappear! Toby: That's not good. Silver: No! We wouldn't let you! Yoshi: Disappear not good! Krog: We can't let you make Hoopa disappear! Ping Pong: '''And Disappearing is bad! '''Clay: '''And I'll blow away with wind! '''Aqua: There's no way will never let you get away with this! Anger: '''You made such a fuss and mess! '''Natalia: Guess what Americas. We got your park! (They look up to see the park where Rigby and Mordecai lives) Mordecai: Oh, no! Our park! James the Red Engine: What's with you people? Stealing the park that doesn't belong to you! Rigby: Don't you guys ever give up your goal to destroy our park and our country?! Natalia: Never. (Laughing) Spyro: No! We can't let you destroy their park! Anger: Are you all crazy?! Nikolai: Return it back! Right now! Kazmo: And you can't get away with this! Tiff: What were you planning to do with Rigby's and Mordecai's park?! Tuff: You are crazy! Return it back where it belongs right now! Natalia: No can do, and we are getting away with this. Agumon: Then will take the park back by force! Seelkadoom: Very well then. Destroy them! G-Merl: Not going to happen, buddy! Dr. Eggman: Attack! (Shadow Unbound Hoopa activates Dark Pulse) Baraz: Braviary go! (Baraz throws the Pokéball summoing his Braviary) Use air slash! (Braviary unleashed air slash and Unbound Hoopa unleashed Dark Pulse and the attacks intercept as dark pulse was strong and hits Braviary and let's out a roar) Piedmon: Now let's see if we can finish the job. Skipper: '''Never! '''Shredder: Time for me to finish the Ninja Turtles! Kari Kamiya: What do we do now? Tai Kamiya: '''I have an idea. Hoopa bring out a Legendary Pokémon to fight that evil version of you! '''Hoopa: Great idea, Taikan! (Hoopa steps in and brings out it's ring) Niksput: What is Hoopa doing? Tai Kamiya: I told Hoopa to bring out a Pokémon to fight the shadow of Hoopa. Now let's see. Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (He throws the ring as a beam of water pops out in front of the Villains as the waters clears out it is reveal to be Lugia) Ash Ketchum: Lugia! Bonnie: Wow! Serena: Lugia for real?! Gumball & Anais: Lugia? Mario: Wow! Luigi: Amazing! Raimundo: '''Awesome! '''Matt Ishida: It's Lugia! Gabumon: Hoopa brings Lugia here! Meltus: A good legendary Pokemon. Izzy Izumi: The Legendary Psychic/Flying type Pokemon that rules the ocean! Nikolai: '''That is wonderful. '''Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! (Lugia and Unbound Hoopa comes face to face) Hoopa: Hoopa caught something strong to help. (Chuckles) Sam: Let's see how this baby will defeat those bad guys. Ash Ketchum: Lugia! Help us out okay. Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Buttercup: Kick their butts! (Lugia roars) (All the Villains laugh) Bowser Jr.: Lugia? Really? That's all you got? Jack Spicer: Losers! Try to stop us! Malefor: (Laughing) Come on, beat us. Your Legendary Pokémon can't defeat us! G-Merl: Yes it can jerks! Max: Yeah, and you're going down! Major Nixel: Please, you're just too rough. Natalia: Defeat the beast of the sea! (Unbound Hoopa unleash Dark Pulse but Lugia dodges and unleash Aeroblast and hits Shadow Unbound Hoopa, Then He Flies up, Then Bravery gets up, as Baraz returns his Braivary back to his Pokeball) Baraz: We've gotta go now! Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, we're leaving! Leonardo: Let's get out of here! Dojo Kanojo Cho: '''Okay then! '''Burnard: '''Let's run! '''Tai Kamiya: DigiDestined fall back! Nikolai: '''Okay, then let's go. Follow us! '''Ash Ketchum: You can do it, Lugia! Emerl: Let's go! Blossom: Let's go guys! Kolwaski: 'Right! '''Rico: '(Blabbering) '''Gomamon: '''Seriously, Stop blabbering. '''Sonic: '''Let's go Shadow! '''Shadow: Chaos Control! (They teleport to escape) Sonata Dusk: '''Aw, They Escaped, How did we manage to search of something. '''Aria Blaze: '''Go Back to sleep Sonata. '''Verminous Snaptrap: '''Those pesky ones are getting on their Nerves! '''Machinedramon: I'm going to rip their bodies if we see them again! Natalia: Ash, Nikolai, along with his American friends will not escape! Major Nixel: '''Those Mixels are getting on their nerves! '''Hans: '''Listen We must search of the heroes, Do not Question them! '''Tirek: Then let's get them. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts